


Light Adventures

by GliziSweet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (probably), Alternate Universe - Trial of the Guilty, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GliziSweet/pseuds/GliziSweet
Summary: Children always seek out the truth until they are taught otherwise.
Relationships: Cross/Dream, Ink/Error
Comments: 109
Kudos: 90





	1. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Trial of the Guilty's anniversary, I have decided to publish my first ever work onto this platform. This story has been in the works for almost a month, so I am quite excited to finally share it. I am a novice writer, so chapters are extremely short. Nevertheless, thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy. Story will be updated daily with one or two chapters. Please feel free to leave any questions for clarification or constructive criticism below, I would greatly appreciate it.

Ink froze.

The child looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

Then she smiled, “You look funny.”

Ink narrowed his eyes, “Hey-”

She giggled and proceeded to hug him by wrapping around his leg.

“Uh… Error?” Ink tried shaking the girl off while he called for his boyfriend.

“ERROR!” Ink screeched when she started to climb up his leg.

The blue strings whizzed by and wrapped him and the child up, separating the two.

“Whee!” The girl cheered as she began to swing upside down.

“You squid brain shut up you’re gonna attract atte-” Error stopped short once he realized the situation. “What the f-”

“Yeah… ” Ink struggled and Error let him go. “I was just patrolling Paradisum’s perimeter when she came out of nowhere and attacked me.”

“You just didn’t notice her sneak up on you, idiot.” Error scoffed. He manipulated his strings so the child was upright. “You need to leave.” he glared.

The child frowned, beginning to pout. “But-!”

“No buts.” Error scowled, he loosened the strings and dropped her onto the ground, “Now skedaddle!”

“Pffft Glitchy.” Ink chuckled as the girl stood up and dusted off her dress.

“She could be a spy-”

“Really?” The artist motioned questionably at the child, witnessing their banter. “You think she’s a threat?”

“Could be.” Error turned around. “Come on Ink, let’s go.”

“WAIT!”

The two spun around towards the child, confused, she now seemed distressed.

“I… uh… I’m lost.” She replied sheepishly and looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

Ink laughed, “Nice to meet ya Lost.”

“Goddamnit.” Error face palmed, “That’s not our problem kid. Good luck trying to find your way back now-” he waved his hand dismissively.

“No please!” She dashed towards Ink and gripped onto his leg again, “I’m scared. I don’t wanna live here.”

Ink stopped laughing and Error stopped in his tracks.

He turned around suspiciously, “Why?”

The child held onto Ink tighter, “The emperor is scary.”

Ink’s eyes widened, “Dream… ” he muttered.

Error grunted in frustration, “Ink, we’re not taking the kid with us!”

Ink smiled, “But think about it! Dream wouldn’t suspect treason from a child~”

“WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHO SHE IS!” Error screeched.

“My name… ” the two looked down at the little girl, “ … my name is Light.”

Now it was Error’s turn to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Ink quirked a brow.

“ … I don’t know.” Error crossed his arms. “Where are you from Light?”

She smiled “The city. That’s how I see the emperor!”

“Right.” After a while Error sighed and rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away, “Don’t say I didn’t warn ya Ink… ”

Ink gasped as his eyes lit up and he brought up the child in his arms, “Does that mean we get to keep her?” Light placed her hands on each side of Ink’s face, giggling.

“So long as it doesn’t touch me.”

“Yay!” Ink cheered. He looked at Light, “Don’t worry, he’s not that bad once you get to know him.”

“Asshole.”

“Glitchy!” Ink gasped.

“Oooo Error said a naughty word too! Put coin in jar!”

“Wha-”

“INK let’s go!”

Ink shook his head, “Coming!” He held onto Light and followed Error through a portal.

Light laughed and hugged onto Ink.


	2. Star Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving never hurt anybody.

The child ran down the corridors, laughing.

“I’m gonna get you!”

She squealed as she darted into the dinning hall and hid under the table.

The figure stopped at the doorway, “Hmmm, now where could my little star light be?”

She clasped her mouth shut, trying to drown out the giggles.

“Oh star light! Where are you~?” They began to walk around the table.

The child crawled toward where her target was heading to… 

Then pounced.

“WOAH!” The taller exclaimed as the child wrapped herself around his legs. “WAIT L-“

They came down with a thundering crash.

“CROSS!?” Dream bolted into the dining hall, then sighed at the doorway and facepalmed. “Not again… ”

“Uh, sorry Dream… ” Cross smiled sheepishly as he had crashed onto a little side table and broken the vase on it.

“Haha I win!-”

“And you young lady-”

“Uh oh.” She released her grip from Cross’ legs and stood up, looking down at the ground.

“What have I told you about tackling your father?”

“Hey give her a break,” Cross laughed and dusted himself off, “She was only playing.”

“Cross this is the fourth time you two broke something because of your rough housing.” Dream clenched his fists.

“Well she meant no harm and was only having fun,” Cross got up, “plus no one got hurt.”

“But Cross-!”

“Dream-”

The two began arguing again, and the child sighed. Her parents fought a lot, she didn’t understand why they even bothered staying together if they couldn’t get along… 

Bored, she turned around and snuck out of the dining hall, into the corridors, and out the backyard.

She didn’t like being in the castle when her parents were fighting, it made her aura feel strange.

The child trudged along and made her way through the garden, over the pond, and eventually made it to the gate.

Everything was much more interesting outside the castle walls.

Who knew?

Maybe she’d find something new.

* * *

Once through the portal Light yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Ink chuckled, “Tired already?”

“Had a long day.” She mumbled.

“Welp too bad.” Ink hoisted Light onto his back instead and trudged alongside Error.

“Everyone is going to hate this.” Error grumbled.

“Aw come on Glitchy! What’s the worst that could happen?~”

Error faced Ink, “You’re literally just asking for trouble.”

“Since when am I not?” Ink smiled and carefully nudged Error.

A faint blush appeared on Error’s face, then he huffed and opened another portal.

“Dream is gonna kill us when he finds out we kidnapped one of his citizens.”

“Oh please she’s just a child.” Ink looked over at the fast asleep Light.

“Still a threat.”

“Uh huh?”

“Yup.”

Ink rolled his eyes and laughed, “Come on let’s get back to base with the others.”

“No need to tell me twice.” Error grumbled as he opened the last of the portals and the three walked in.


	3. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't you ever pretended to sleep?

“You brought a WHAT!?”

“Shhh she’s sleeping.” Ink smiled.

“You idiots!” Swerro glared at them but ultimately turned away.

“I told you this was a bad idea.”

“Come on Error this could be fun!” Ink made his way over to their room, “Imma put her on our hammock in the meantime.”

“Oh no you d-” Error was about to go after Ink but was blocked by the other members, having heard Swerro’s outburst.

“What’s going on?”

“Who’s that?”

“Did you guys adopt a child?”

“More like stole one.”

“Hehe.”

Error growled, “EVERYONE SHUT UP. INK THOUGHT IT’D BE A GOOD A IDEA TO KIDNAP A KID FROM PARADISUM AND THAT’S IT.”

“I can’t with you two.”

“Sureeeee we believe you.”

“Great.”

Error sighed and left everyone to discuss the situation, wanting to find Ink he made his way to their room, only for Ink to accidentally bump into him.

“Oops.” Ink backed away, but Error gripped onto him.

“Where is she?”

Ink smiled, “On our hammock!”

He tilted his head back so Error could see the child peacefully sleeping on their hammock.

Error’s grip tightened on Ink, “I hate you.”

“Aw I love you too Glitchy!” Ink tiptoed up and pressed a kiss to Error cheek, when he let go he escaped and reunited with the other members. Error sighed and closed the door, following Ink.

* * *

After a few minutes, the child got up, but was quickly fascinated with the blue string hammock.

She smiled. It was so soft! It acted as a good swing too. She clenched her teeth to make sure a laugh didn’t escape.

She carefully got off and began exploring around the room.

There wasn’t really much. Mainly art supplies scattered about and a closet in the corner. She reminded herself to ask Ink if she could borrow some later. They looked so cool!

She then decided to look in the closet, sweeping the door open, she was surprised by the reflection greeting her.

“Oh, hello!” She whispered quietly and waved, but then frowned. Dream always ensured her dress was neatly pressed and her hair brushed. Her dress was torn from playing outside and her hair was a mess.

Well… at least Dream wasn’t here.

She did a little dance and noticed a little book below the hanged coats and alongside boxes of more art supplies.

Curious, she knelt down and pulled out the book. It was dusty and pretty old. She blew off the dust and opened the book, then gasped.

“Dream… ” She mused, “with Blue and… Ink?”

Three figures stood together with completely different outfits and weapons, embracing each other.

They looked… happy.

The child shuddered.

She had never seen Blue smile like that before… 

Then again… she hadn’t really seen Dream smile like that either.

She continued to turn the pages and awed at the discoveries she was making.

Most of them were photos taken by Ink, but they all had the same theme… 

They were all happy together.

It wasn’t until a drop fell onto the photos that she realized she was crying.

“What-” She brought up her hand and felt the tears, “Why am I-?”

The door opened.

She froze.

“ … Light?”

Uh oh.


	4. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time and not the last.

Error stilled as he noticed Light was gone. A quick glance around and he immediately spotted her hiding behind the closet door.

He smirked, “Snooping around already I see?” When he received no replay, he made his way over and pushed the door wide open, only to freeze.

“Light?”

“I had a nightmare.”

Error frowned, “Righht… ” he answered, skeptical. “What are you doing in the closet?”

“Wanted to hide.”

“From?”

“Dream.”

Now Error was really confused.

“I dreamt Dream sent the guards to find me and take me away. So I hid in the closet.”

“ … you’re really freakin weird.” Error grimaced and sighed, “Come and eat, Luxure made sandwiches.”

Light wiped away her tears and attempted to grab Error’s hand.

He screamed.

* * *

“RURU!?” Ink burst into their room, ready to fight, when he noticed Light grabbing onto his hand and collapsed on the floor laughing.

“INK!!!!!!” Error screeched, “GET IT OFF!”

Ink tried to catch his breath but failed, “Okay okay just-” he broke off laughing again.

Light let go of Error’s hand.

Error backed up and stood against the wall, taking deep breaths.

Ink wiped his tears away and exhaled, then made his way to Error, gently stroking him to soothe him and eventually embraced Error in a warm hug. “Shhh Ruru. You’re okay. It was nothing… ”

“Ink-”

“Shhhh… ” Ink continued to hug him until Error finally calmed down. “There! See? Not the worst thing that’s ever happened to you!”

Error frowned, but hugged Ink back. “Why… ”

Ink smiled, not needing to hear the rest of the sentence, “Because… ” he looked up at Error, “I love you Ruru. And that’s the truth.”

Error shut his eyes and sighed, then pulled Ink close and planted a kiss on his forehead. “ … let’s go eat.”

Ink sighed dreamily, “Okay… ” he turned his head back and smiled at Light, who was just still fidgeting with her hands. “That means you too.”

Light stared down at the ground, “I’m sorry… ”

Ink chuckled as Error scowled, “It's fine kid. We’re used to it.” Ink gripped Error’s hand and then offered his other to Light. Staring at it, she hesitated, but Ink waited patiently and after a while, she decided to take it.


	5. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No scolding this time.

Everyone was quite nice or tolerant during “dinner”.

And by that she meant they were quite interesting.

The person that made the sandwiches had a very warm smile, and they made sure she was okay with the sandwich they had made.

The three scary men were actually quite funny and mischievous and caring towards each other.

The cool looking one ignored her… he looked familiar though… 

And then there was… 

“Hello!”

The figure stilled, “Hello.”

“I like your outfit. It's my favorite color.”

He smiled, “Well, now that’s something we have in common.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You already are,” He laughed, “but yes, what is it?”

“Is that your room?”

He looked to where she was pointing, he had left the door open… 

“Yes? Why-”

“Do you like peaches?”

“I-” his smile faltered, “Why do you… ”

“Your candles smell nice, like peaches.” She pointed towards the room again, where one could barely see the candle lit up in there. “Do you like peaches?”

He paused, then shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah… ”

“Neat.” She smiled and left to get another sandwich.

Weird… 

Dream’s hair always smelled like peaches… 

So why… 

“GIMME MY HAT!”

She whirled around to see Ink and the man with the drippy face tossing back and forth a pirate hat.

“KILLER! INK!”

Oh… 

The two began to run but Ink tripped and crashed into… 

“HEY!”

“OOPS! SORRY NIGHTMARE!”

… 

No… 

I-It… 

It couldn’t be… 

… 

Could it?

The hat landed on her head.

“NO WHY!?”

She heard Ink laughing.

… 

Laughing… 

A giggle escaped her.

She ran, “I GOT THE HAT!”

“GO LIGHT GO!!”

“NOOOOOO COME BACK!”

The child ran around the room, playing keep away with Ink and Killer, avoiding Error while everyone else gathered around and watched the chaos unfold.

It was the best game she’d ever played.


	6. Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two truths and a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support so far! Reminder to please feel free to leave any questions for clarification or constructive criticism below, I am more than happy to answer and I would greatly appreciate it!

“She’s not sleeping with us.”

“But Error!-”

“No!” Error crossed his arms. “I don’t care if she has to sleep on the ground, she's not sharing a room with us.”

Ink sighed, “Just for tonight while we make a new room tomorrow. Come on Error she’s just a kid.”

“That you decided to kidnap.”

“She hates Paradisum!”

“So do we!”

“Exactly!”

“ … Ughhhhhhhhh FINE!” Error snapped, and Ink cheered and pulled him into a hug.

Interesting… 

Their fights were weird… 

The door opened.

“Oops.”

“What are you eavesdropping for??” Error eyebrows furrowed.

“You guys… don’t fight like… mom and dad.”

The two looked at each other.

Ink tilted his head, “What are you saying kid?”

“ … they don’t usually make up that quick… ”

Ink laughed and wrapped an arm around Error, “That’s just how we are, this is normal for us.”

“You don’t hate each other?”

“If I wanted to kill this idiot I would have done so a long time ago.”

“Aw Ruru you do care!~” Ink snuggled close to Error.

“Ink!” Error flushed again and almost shoved him away, but ultimately didn’t. “Ugh let's go to sleep.” Error summoned strings and made a new hammock. The child was mesmerized.

“Pretty cool huh?” Ink leaned on Error, “You should see his other tricks.”

“Go.” Error scooped Ink his arms, catching him by surprise. “To.” He made his way towards their hammock. “Sleep!” He dumped the laughing Ink into their hammock. “And you,” he pointed to Light, “go to sleep too. We have a long day ahead of us.”

The child stared wide eyed at the couple.

How strange…

* * *

It was night.

The child stared at the ceiling.

The hammock was soft, and it was perfect for sleeping.

But… 

The child cautiously turned her head around.

The couple was snoring quietly together in their own hammock, each cuddled into each other's arms.

… 

Dream and Cross never slept together.

… 

Quietly, the child reached into her hidden pocket dress.

… 

It was still there.

Sighing, the child made her way quietly out of her hammock and reached into her pocket once more, gripping onto the item.

… 

But then she remembered the book… 

… 

She wouldn’t get another opportunity like this though, would she?

… 

… no.

It… it was too risky.

Besides, what would the others do to her when they found out? She was in enemy territory after all!

… 

She let go of the item and instead sneaked her way over to the closet.

Carefully, she cracked it open and pulled out the book again.

She tiptoed her way over to the hammock and sat down, opening the book once more.

Group photos… 

Dream and Blue… 

More group photos… 

The child frowned.

All happy… 

She flipped more pages until she got to where she left off, then turned the page.

… oh.

… 

… 

… 

Ink… 

… 

… 

… 

And Dream… 

… 

… 

… 

Pressing a kiss on his cheek.

… 

The child desperately flipped through more pages.

There was nothing but photos of Ink and Dream… 

Together… 

Smiling… 

Dancing… 

Happy… 

Laughing… 

The child heard a mumble.

“Kiki… ”

… who?

She gripped onto the book, ready to return it back into place.

The soft snoring continued again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the child flipped through the last few pages of the book.

… 

They stopped.

There was nothing more… 

The photos had ended abruptly… 

The child flipped to the last page, and a photo fell out. She gasped and pulled it up. Compared to the older ones in poor condition, this one seemed fairly new.

It was Ink and Error.

With Error pressing a kiss to Ink’s cheek and both of their faces blushing.

Laughing… 

Happy… 

Laughing laughing laughing… 

The child groaned and quickly shoved the photo back into place and swiftly returned the book to the closet.

She didn’t understand… 

She didn’t understand.


	7. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the first time...

“What were you thinking!?”

“I was just-”

“I said I didn’t want this happening again!”

“Hey-”

“No!”

“Stop-”

“NO!”

“Stop yelling!”

“ … ”

“It’s not going to help.”

“I’m tired… ”

“Dream-”

“Cross!”

“Please let’s talk about this!”

“Leave me alone!”

“I-”

“PLEASE!”

“ … okay.”

“ … ”

“If that’s what you really want… ”

“Please… ”

Cross closed the door behind him. Only then did Dream collapse onto the floor, gripping his hair and feeling his eyes beginning to sting.

Where was she?


	8. Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discoveries and confirmations.

“Rise and shine sleepyhead!”

Light groaned.

“Come on kid we gotta go do some patrolling!”

“Wait what-”

“What?”

“Ink she’s not coming with us.”

“Well what do you suggest? Leaving her with the others?”

“Literally anyone is a better guardian than you.”

“Well good! Light will have you to take care of her!”

“What!?”

“Yup!”

“Innnnnnnnnnk.” Error whined and desummoned the hammock strings, making Light collapse on the ground.

“Error!”

“Oops.” He shrugged, not even trying to hide his smile.

Light got up and fixed her dress.

Error crinkled his nose, “I’m gonna have to wash that, aren’t I?”

Ink nodded.

He facepalmed, “Great. Come on Light let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“We have to patrol to be on the lookout for Dream and his guards.” Ink followed Error, “We have to prevent them from taking over anymore AUs.”

“Oh. Okay!” The child quickly hurried after them as they made their way through the portal.

* * *

“Wow!” Light awed as they stepped into a forest. “What’s all this!?” She squealed and kicked the white powder around her. She sneezed, “It’s cold!”

Ink and Error shared a confused look, “Have you never seen snow before?”

The child looked up at them, “Is that what this is? It’s never this cold in Paradisum, it’s always warm.”

Ink turned toward Error and shrugged, “I guess Dreamtale doesn’t have seasons.”

“Must be why the tree always had apples,” Error mused.

“Dreamtale? Like the emperor?” Light shivered.

“Yup!” Ink knelt down and brought Light close, “Stay still.” He summoned some ink and soon enough Light was in a fluffy warm coat. Complete with mittens and a scarf.

“Whoa… COOL!” Her eyes sparkled. Ink sighed… They reminded him so much of… 

Ink cleared his throat, “Dream and Nightmare were originally guardians of the tree of feelings to protect the apples, but Nightmare became corrupted and they still fight to this day. The increase of positivity from Paradisum has caused Nightmare to revert back to his original self though.”

The child’s mouth fell open, “So that _was_ Nightmare!? Dream always said he was evil and still corrupted, but he was very nice!”

Error scowled, “Of course that’s what Dream wants his citizens to think. That isn’t any further from the truth.”

“What do you mean?” Light tilted her head.

Ink sighed, then smiled sadly, “It’s a long story… here,” he grabbed Light’s hand, absently noticing the mittens were gone. “We’ll tell you as we’re patrolling, but keep a lookout for Paradisum guards okay?”

Light gripped Ink’s hand tighter and nodded, then continued trudging through the snow.


	9. A long time ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More truths revealed.

Light breathed and gasped at seeing her breath. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared!

“A long time ago… ” Ink looked ahead and kept an eye out, arm wrapped around Error’s, “Dream, Blue, and I used to battle against Nightmare and his gang… ”

“Star Sanses versus the Bad Gang” Error snickered.

Ink chuckled, “Glitched Souls is a way cooler name, huh Ruru?”

“Obviously.”

“Well,” Ink shook his head and continued, “It went on like that for a while, us three fighting together, battling for the Multiverse… ” Ink’s voice grew ever so slightly quieter, “other adventures… ”

Error scoffed.

“But then… ” Ink trailed off and his eyes landed on Error.

Error smiled, “We met each other, and then suddenly there was more to Ink’s life then fighting alongside Dream.”

Ink giggled and his face grew warm, “I met somebody who… I really connected with and understood… ”

“Well okay we didn’t really embrace that at the time.” Error emphasized and smirked, “We were arch enemies.”

Ink laughed, “We were! Error destroyed the alternate universes and I aimed to protect them. We kept fighting over countless AUs. But… then one day… ” his smile faded and his eye lights grew pale.

Erro frowned, “ … the creators themselves began to destroy their creations, at a rapid pace.”

“I need the alternate universes in order to be able to feel,” Ink reached out and lingered over the colorful vials on his belt, “Without them I… ” he grew silent again.

Error continued, “If too many AUs cease to exist, not only will Ink never be able to feel again, but he’ll be forgotten as well.”

Light didn’t like where this was headed.

“So… ” Ink sighed, “I made a deal with Error. No more destroying AUs, and I won’t help create anymore.”

“Of course that plan totally backfired though,” Error rolled his eyes, “Ink eventually broke the truce. And let’s just say… ”

“Cross and Dream were not happy.”

Light’s eyes widened, “You… betrayed them.”

Ink bit his lip.

Error nudged Ink, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Your values never matched up to theirs anyway.”

Ink stuttered, “D-Dream a-and I-” he paused, reevaluating his words, “Dream never wanted to see me again.”

“We actually split up too… ” Error pondered. “But time passed and Paradisum eventually arose. I tried confronting Dream about it and… ” he trembled, lifting a hand towards his face.

The child’s eyes widened, realizing what Dream had done. Her eyes begin to sting… 

“Nightmare saved me.” Error finished, gripping onto Ink’s arm.

Ink frowned, “Dream was too powerful at that point though. So Nightmare and Error asked me if I could help them-”

“Because you’re the only one powerful enough to stop Dream.” Light finished.

Ink and Error shared a look.

Light quickly explained, “Everyone knows about you Ink.”

Ink’s eyes widened, “Is that why-”

She smiled, “Of course! I was overfilled with joy! I finally met the man who’s going to defeat Dream! And now I’m here with him!”

Ink snorted and Error rolled his eyes again.

“Didn’t know you were so popular ink stain,” Error facepalmed.

“Welp I guess that’s what happens when you not only betray him but break his heart!”

Heart… 

“But I thought Dream was always with Cross?” Light acted dumbfounded.

“Oh, uh… ” Ink looked away and Error huffed, “Let’s just say there was someone else before Cross… ”

“But now he’s much happier,” Error leaned in and kissed Ink’s cheek, “with me.”

“E-Error!” Ink’s face glowed with a spattering of freckles.

“There’s my Kiki~” Error cooed.

“Oh you-” Ink planted a kiss on Error’s cheek now, and the two of them laughed.

There it was again! The laughter!

… it was driving her mad.

“I don’t understand… ”

“Hm?”

Light looked up, “I- mom and dad never act like this… ”

The couple frowned, then Ink looked away, “Sometimes things just don’t work out kiddo… ”

Error smiled, “You can say that again.” He slid his arm out of Ink’s and summoned another portal, “Come on, we still got more patrolling to do.”

Ink rubbed his eyes, “Don’t need this anymore kid!” He reached out and the jacket dissolved away.

“WAIT!”

“What?” Ink stopped.

Light gripped onto the scarf, “I wanna keep it.”

“Oh.” Ink’s eyes rapidly changed colors and he laughed.

Error shook his head, “It’s the wrong color, I can get you a new one.”

“Really!?” Light gasped and Ink melted the scarf away.

“Yup. You’re a part of the Glitch Souls now, you’re gonna need a blue one.”

The three walked through the portal as Light cheered.

Something in the back of her mind haunted her, but she ignored it.

It wouldn’t be that difficult… 

She just needed to wait.

Wait… 

Wait.


	10. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long until you are found?

Her dress was a mess by the time they returned to base.

“Welcome back!”

“Took you long enough.”

“Didn’t kidnap any more children today?”

“About time you showed up.”

“Hi everyone!” Ink waved as he carried Light on his shoulders.

“Nothing new today,” Error announced as he closed off the portal. “AUs are fine for now.”

He looked around and realized Ink and Light had already gone to their room.

He groaned, “Actually, I’m gonna need your guys’ help. I forgot we need to make a new room for the kid.”

“Awww what?”

“Why?”

“Hell no.”

“Ink’s responsibility now.”

Error growled, “Don’t you all forget that whenever a new member joined we worked together to build them a new room. And I sure ain’t as hell gonna let that abomination sleep in the same room as me and Ink.”

There were a few mutters but everyone eventually begrudgingly agreed to help and set to work.

* * *

“You can wear this in the meantime.” Ink help up a t-shirt and some sweats. “I know it’s not much but I can make you some nicer clothes later if you’d like. Error just needs to wash your dress first though.”

“Um… ” Light fidgeted nervously, placing a hand over the hidden pocket, “can you leave so I can change then?”

Ink laughed, “Of course!” He handed Light her clothes and made his way towards the door, “I have to help Error build your room anyway, so just come over when you’re done.”

“Thanks.” Light called out as the door closed. She gave out a sigh of relief and after a moment, she reached into her pocket.

Where can I hide this? She pondered. After looking around the room, she quickly made her way towards the closet and opened one of the art supply boxes. This should suffice for now. She dropped the item into the box and hid it underneath the numerous tubes of paint. She then hurriedly changed into the simple outfit made for her. Quite cozy too… Perhaps he should always make her clothes.

Light finally made her way to the door, but felt an odd aura coming from the other side.

… worry.

Uh oh.


	11. Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similarities are reconsidered.

The air felt tense.

“What’s wrong?” Light pulled on her t-shirt nervously as she opened the door.

The crew turned around, Ink, Error, and Nightmare having formed a small group.

“Light! Uh… Nightmare, reminded us we… ” Ink looked at Nightmare, who glared, but then shook his head and left to help the others. “ … We should probably check your stats before taking you out on patrolling next time. We can help you train if necessary but… ” Ink glanced at Error.

He crossed his arms, “We need to check your soul.”

Oh no.

“It’ll only be for a moment!” Ink reassured, “We just need to check your stats.”

“I can just tell you-”

“Wait-”

“20 hp. 0 def.”

“ … alright.” Ink shifted uncomfortably. “If… if that’s the case, I think a little sparing wouldn’t hurt. Just to build up those reflexes and defense alright?”

Light nodded. Whew. That had been a close one.

“Do you have your dress?”

Light nodded and passed it to Ink.

“Thanks.” He handed it to Error as he scoffed. 

“At least it won’t be as hard to wash as your gloves.”

“Hey I don’t have a problem with them. You just hate messes.”

“Exactly.” He shook his head and left to go do the laundry.

Ink smiled, then peered down at Light.

“Um, why don’t you head into our room in the meantime? I’ve got some supplies you can use to color with.”

He wasn’t about to get away that easily. “But I wanna color with you!”

Ink’s eye lights turned into exclamations marks, but they quickly disappeared. “Well I… ” he turned towards the others, who were shaking their heads. “I… ” He looked down at Light’s eyes again, they sparkled with hope… just like-

“Please?” Light asked sweetly.

Ink snapped out of the memory. “Oh alright.”

“Yay!” Light cheered and gripped onto Ink’s leg again, acting as adorable as possible.

“Ha okay okay.” Ink was tempted to run to see if she could really hold on but he knew he’d get yelled for that. He made his way over to their room with Light laughing playfully along the way.

He shouldn’t get attached… 

… 

… but then again… 

… 

No, he’d done this before. He’d only end up hurting Light.

… 

… but she looked so happy.

… 

… just like Dream.


	12. Drawing to Conclusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scribbled mess begins to form a picture.

“Ink?” Error stepped into the room and stopped, wide eyed.

“Look what we drew!!” Light proudly held up her drawing.

… it was of him and Ink, stick figures holding hands.

“Do you like it?” Light asked as she bounced up and down.

“It’s really… ” he hesitated.

“It’s her first drawing ever.” Ink stated softly.

Error stared at Ink in shock, but his attention quickly shifted to Light.

“ … It’s really?”

Error sighed, “It’s really cute.”

Light beamed with joy and ran towards Ink. “You see!? He likes it! Oh my stars! I’m so happy!” She hugged the drawing close.

Ink smiled warmly, “I see.” He looked at Error, who averted his gaze but couldn’t hide the smile he had.

“I’m gonna go show off to everyone!” Before the two could say a word, Light ran out of the room to find the others.

Error sighed. “Ink, we have to check her soul.”

Now it was Ink’s turn to avert his gaze, “I know Error, but… can’t you see how happy she is?”

“She’s probably the damn reason we felt so happy.” He snapped.

“Error please-”

“No Ink! What’s Dream gonna do to us if what Nightmare suspects is true? Hell, he’s gonna kill us all when he finds out-”

“We don’t know for sure!” Ink stood up from where he had been coloring with Light on the floor. “Maybe Light is just an ordinary kid!”

“Face it Ink.” He made his way towards Ink, “she’s trouble and if we don’t get rid of her soon we’re all in danger.”

“We’re already constantly in danger!”

“You know what I mean!” Error clenched his hands into fists and sighed, trying to calm down, like Ink had taught him.

Ink fell silent too. He had to remember what Dream had done to them, and what he was capable of.

“Okay.” Ink stated.

Error met his gaze.

“I’m… I’m just scared Error. This… this isn’t fair. Not to us, not to you, but definitely not for her. None of this is her fault!”

“Not yet it isn’t.” Error shut his eyes, but opened them wearily towards Ink, “Kiki, if our suspicions are right, we have to return her to Paradisum. Okay?”

Ink hugged himself.

“Ink… ”

“Light’s never even made a drawing before Error. A drawing! You and I both know from what we heard that her parents aren’t exactly in a healthy relationship, and if Nightmare’s suspicions are correct, then this is even worse than we expected. She’s literally being brainwashed to believe whatever Dream wants and is forced to deal with the toxicity on a daily basis!”

Error frowned.

“She. Isn’t. Happy. And I’m not going to let her suffer the consequences for something she had no fault in. If we can make a difference for the better for her, then isn’t it worth it?”

“Stop.”

“Error!”

“Please!” Error covered his face, “I… I need to think… ”

Ink exhaled, then carefully gave Error a hug.

“ … I really want to agree with you Kiki… I really do but… is she really worth it? For not just your safety, but mine? And everyone else’s?”

Ink remained quiet. It wasn’t fair, really. He had brought this all upon them. If he hadn’t been so impulsive, so insistent… 

“ … I don’t know.” Ink finally replied and buried his head in Error’s chest.

Error sighed once more and stroked Ink’s back. He wasn’t as good at comforting as Ink but… 

“We’ll check her soul first.”

Ink blinked.

“Then we’ll see what we do.”

“ … Right.” Ink tried to pull away but Error’s grip on him remained firm.

“I love you Kiki, remember that.”

Ink smiled, “Love you too Ruru.”

They pulled each other into a kiss.

* * *

The child remained still by her new door.

Ink and Error’s room wasn’t that far from hers, and while she was sharing the drawing she felt their auras dramatically shift into a negative one. She had hurried to her newly constructed room to see if she could hear anything, but by the time she made it they had stopped shouting. Their auras were still tense, but very loving… 

She groaned. Their arguments seemed to resolve a lot more calmly and quickly than Dream and Cross’. The more she thought about it, the more unhappy it made her feel. Dream was always so busy, and while Cross tried to make time for her, he was often busy with Dream or guard duties. So she was always in her study, reading whatever books Dream had assigned for her that day. Dream didn’t really let the other members interact with her either, but she had met them all at least a few times before.

She shook her head. Why was she feeling so… lonely?

The feeling quickly wore off when she realized a certain couple knocked on her door. They must’ve left their room while she was pondering.

“Light? We know you’re exploring your new room but dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!” Light chirped and she carefully set aside her drawing, then frowned.

She’d have to find a way to get back to that art supply box sooner rather than later.

* * *

“We’ve looked everywhere.”

“She’s not here-”

“CHECK AGAIN!” Dream slammed a fist onto his desk. “I DON’T CARE HOW MANY DAMN TIMES YOU HAVE TO CHECK. I WANT YOU TO FIND HER. NOW.”

“Sir please-”

“NOW!” Dream eyes flashed purple, “That’s an order.” he stared coldly.

The members hesitated, then reluctantly shuffled out of the room, but Cross stayed behind and closed the doors behind them.

“What are you-”

“Dream. We have to talk.”

“You have an order to obey.”

“ … With all due respect, may I please-”

“No.”

“Dream-”

“WE’RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN-” Dream summoned a spear and directed towards Cross. “I’m sick of it, get out. We have to find her.”

“ … Don’t you get it, Dream?”

“What?” he seethed.

“Maybe… maybe she isn’t-”

“SHUT UP!”

“Dream please!”

He shoved Cross away, “GET OUT!”

“We’re not going to find her!-”

“STOP!”

“We have to-”

“LEAVE!” Dream opened the doors and pulled Cross out, locking the doors after him.

Cross sighed and slid down the door, sitting on the floor and sinking his head into his arms.

What were they going to do?


	13. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off easy.

“Ready for your first day of training?”

“Yes!” Light pumped her fists in the air, enjoying her new outfit of a plain shirt with a leather armor chest plate and some pants with boots. Much different from her usual outfit.

“Slow down, we gotta go over the rules first.” Error scolded and placed a hand on Ink’s shoulder. The three arrived in a cleared out forest area in an abandoned AU. “First off,” Error cleared his throat, “how much do you know about magic?”

“It’s a manifestation of… our souls.” Light pulled on her sleeve.

Error narrowed his eyes, “Correct.” He lifted a hand to his face and summoned some strings.

“Woah.” Light couldn’t help but awe. Such soft little fibers that could make the softest hammocks and scarves but also deadly enough to cut like a knife and tear a soul apart… 

A knife… 

Error tied Ink up, who yelped, “Since my strings are a manifestation of my magic, they are essentially an extension of my being. You are your weapon. The sooner you learn that, the easier it’ll be to control your magic.”

“Hey, Error? Can you put me down- OW!” Ink shrieked as he fell head first into the ground. “Not funny.” He stood up and punched Error’s arm, but he continued snickering.

“Worth it.”

“But… ” Light instinctively raised her hand, though immediately brought it down, “How does this work for Ink if he’s soulless?”

The two shared a glance, but Ink ultimately shrugged, “There’s exceptions to everything kiddo, and I’m one of them.” He summoned his ink and his eyes turned black. Light shuddered but Ink began to flow the ink around, “The paints don’t even technically belong to me, they come from different AUs as they’re born. Why only I can actually control it I have no idea, but since this magic doesn’t technically belong to me, it’ll begin to drown me if I use it for too long.” Ink dissipated the ink and rubbed his right eye, for it had begun to leak out ink, “Makes me blind too.”

Light was speechless.

This had been too easy… 

“So what about the others?” she balanced on her heels.

“That’s what we’re going to cover today.” Error wandered around until he found a stick, then he created a large perimeter around Light. “We gotta improve your defense skills before you learn any attacks.” He tossed the stick away, “Each member will ‘fight’ you and your task is to dodge all their attacks. It’ll be easier to see their magic abilities in action too.”

“So that’s why I have leather armor!” Light beamed.

“Yup! And we’ll be here as spotters. Just in case!” Ink glanced at Error nervously, but quickly shifted his attention toward Light. “Ready?”

“Yeah!” Light poised, “I’m ready!”

“Okay! We’ll start with… ”

Error turned around and opened a portal to base, “HEY LU YOU’RE UP.”

“Coming!~” Luxure made their way through the portal and entered into the area. “Hello Light!”

“Hi Luxure!” Light waved excitedly.

They smiled, “Are you ready?”

“Yes madamonsieur!”

Luxure giggled, “How creative! Well then, allow me to start… ” they stepped into the training area and twirled around, and giant sledgehammer appeared out of nowhere.

“Wow… ” Light backed up, but then stood her ground.

“Nuh uh uh~”

“Huh?” Light quirked a brow, then her eyes widened as the hammer came swinging towards her.

“You have to move dear!”

Light realized her mistake and jumped, landing on the hammer.

“Oh, a graceful one I see! Very good!”

“Thanks,” Light replied shakily, then she jumped off.

“The key to this is to always be moving. Be swifter than your enemy. You have an advantage of being small as well, so that will help you be even more fast. And don’t be afraid to catch them by surprise! It can really throw them off guard!”

“Yes Luxure!”

“Now, let’s try that again, shall we? A bit faster this time.”

“Okay!”

The two continued like this for a while, with Luxure quickly swinging their hammer and Light dodging and jumping over it. She even managed to land on it again.

“Well then!” Luxure tossed their hammer into the air and it vanished. “I believe that is enough from me for today. Take a break and you’ll face Nightmare next.”

“Nightmare?” Light attempted to brush her hair out of the way but failed. “But isn’t he like the leader?”

“I’m the leader.” Error scoffed, “Nightmare is just a helper.”

“More like makes sure you don’t end up murdering everybody-”

“HEY!”

Ink snorted, “I’m not wrong!”

“Whatever!” Error huffed and opened a portal, “Go get Nightmare Lu.”

“Yes Error. See you Light!”

“Bye Luxure!” Light waved back.

A few moments later and Nightmare emerged, he shot a glance at the couple, Ink averting his gaze and Error shaking his head. He shifted his attention to Light. “Doing well so far?”

“Yes Unclemare!”

He stiffened, but sighed and made his way into the rectangle. He never really knew how to react to being called uncle. Then again, none of the others did either. Light had fallen into the habit of calling everyone except Ink and Error her uncle, and no one quite knew how to feel about that. He’d have to ignore it for now he supposed.

“Watch closely,” Nightmare closed his eyes and with a swift motion of his hand he summoned a golden spear in his hand.

It looked just like-!

“Dodge.” He tossed the spear and Light barely missed it, having been distracted by her thoughts. She looked over at Ink and Error, one worried and the other with his strings already in his hand, nervous.

“LIGHT!” Ink shouted.

She whirled around and dodged more spears coming her way, maintaining movement as she had been taught.

She huffed, that had been close.

“I hope by this point you have realized your mistake.” Nightmare summoned away a spear. “Always pay careful attention to the enemy, do not let yourself get distracted. It is crucial for you to maintain focus, so when the moment arrives,” he summoned a spear, “you’ll be able to strike.” He launched the spear and it barely missed Light. He shook his head, “Again!”

This process continued for another while, with Light paying careful attention to his movements and eventually figure out his pattern of attacks, he had caught her off guard a few times though when she began feeling comfortable.

“It’s alright.” Nightmare sighed and desummoned his spear, “For a beginner, you’re doing quite well. We’ll be able to sharpen your focus further with more practice alright?”

Light sighed of relief and made her way over to Nightmare, giving him a hug.

“I… ” He stilled, not really knowing what to do, but a smile ultimately settled on his face. She really was-

He cleared his throat, “Let’s go back to base. You’ve had enough training for today.”

“Okay Unclemare!” her hug tightened, and Nightmare’s chest began to hurt.

Ink quickly stepped in and carried Light, “Come on, we’ll resume training tomorrow.”

“Will I eventually get to spar?”

“If you keep at it, then yes!”

Light laughed and hugged Ink close. The other three shared a weary look and made their way through the portal.

They had failed for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nonbinary joke was taken from this post: https://5weet5ugarcube.tumblr.com/post/190435375004/same-energy-another-same-energy-so-ive-asked-my


	14. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too tangled.

“Okay Light-”

“WHY DO I NEED TO FACE ALL THREE OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!?” Light shrieked as she desperately dodged the knives and axe.

“This is to help you think quick! You have to be able to make decisions quickly!”

“It’s kind of hard when I have literally no experience with this! AH!” A throwing knife had flown through her hair.

“That’s why you're training!”

“I don’t think this is a good idea!” Horror struck a low blow and Light managed to jump on the axe and over Horror, making the others freeze to avoid striking him.

“She’s getting better at it though!” Horror laughed as she avoided the blow.

“You’re a natural at this kid!” Killer remarked as she dodged another strike.

Dust nodded as he threw more knives but missed with all of them.

“She’s a fast learner.” Error hummed in thought.

“Go Light! Just another minute!” Ink continued to cheer.

Light didn’t reply as she continued to avoid the attacks, paying particular attention to Killer… 

The fighting finally ceased and Light was able to sigh in relief and collapse on the ground.

“Light?”

“That was hard!”

Ink laughed, “That’s good! Fights won’t always be easy. You have to be prepared for anything, even under stress.”

“You guys are crazy. No wonder you have to train so hard, Dream is a nuisance to deal with.”

Error crossed his arms, “How do you know?”

Light bit her lip, oops. “I mean Dream and his guards obviously. They sometimes walk through Paradisum to make sure everything is in order. I used to think they were scary, but you guys are way tougher.”

“We would hope so.” The murder trio sighed. “Anyway, we’ll head back to base and get Swerro.”

“Thanks.” Error mumbled and desummoned the strings in his hands. He was so sure those three would be able to-

“Now Light.” Ink clasped his hands together, nervous. “The others you’ve trained with before had all been using physical weapons. Whether real or summoned. Swerro is… different.”

Error looked away, “Unlike the others, Swerro’s attacks are completely composed of magic. You’ll have to endure his unpredictability and instability while fighting him.”

“What do you mean?” Light stood up and didn’t bother dusting herself off.

“Well…” Ink began.

“Why don’t I just show you?”

Everyone turned around and faced toward the portal, where Swerro had emerged.

He looked more upset than usual.

He glared at the other two, “Are you seriously telling me no one could beat Light?”

“She’s just a kid Sw-”

“Well I’m about to.” Swerro snapped and stepped into the area. “I’m not going to have mercy on you just because you’re some defenseless little-”

“That’s enough!” Error commanded.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Swerro remarked, but he immediately shifted his focus on Light. “I’m ending this right here, right now.”

Oh no.

Light screamed as the code around her began to disintegrate and sharp spikes emerged from nowhere. She tried to avoid them, but there were so many! They attacked her from all sides at an incredible speed. She covered her face as she attempted to dodge, but it was no use. Spikes grazed her skin and tore her armor… 

“STOP!”

Now it was Swerro’s turn to scream. “NO NO LET ME GO! WE NEED TO KNOW THE-”

Then it was dead silent.

Light quivered as she hugged herself close. After the silence dragged on, however, she peered out and gasped.

Swerro’s eyes had gone pitch black, with his soul tied up.

Then he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked the creator what Swerro's actual attacks were but I didn't receive a reply in time. That being said, I basically swapped bone attacks for spikes. Someone pointed out it's like Cassandra's attacks from Rapunzle's Tangled Adventure, so you can imagine like it that if you wish haha.


	15. Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth.

Light wailed as the deafening cry filled the air. She then felt someone pick her up and run.

The screaming stopped.

Light hugged the figure close, sobbing into the scarf.

“What happened!?”

“Ink?”

“Where’s Error?”

“Where’s Swerro?”

The tears didn’t stop.

“We couldn't do it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on.”

“Why?”

“That doesn't answer our questions.”

“Please just-!” She felt Ink stroke her hair, “Give us a minute.”

The room fell silent and Ink quickly rushed into Light’s room. He closed the door behind him and set Light down on her hammock. He grabbed her arms and desperately, but gently cried out, “Light! Light? Can you hear me? I’m sorry. I’m so sorry you had to experience that. Please Light, calm down. Everything’s fine. Swerro’s not hurt. I-”

He was only pulled into a tighter hug.

“ … ” He didn’t know what to do. His head hurt. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. This was all his fault. Why did he care? Why should he care? He didn’t have a problem breaking connections and trust before!

… 

Right?

… 

But that was long ago, when he was truly convinced he was soulless. Trusting himself with his feelings… it was always impossible, he was always so insecure. It wasn’t until Error pointed out that he chose which vials to drink that he realized he did in fact have his own feelings and was never as devoid of emotion as he had thought. His emotions were valid and they mattered!

… 

And so did hers.

… 

So what now?

… 

After a few minutes, he returned the hug. “Light…” he held his breath, “We’re sorry. We… This was all a lie. The truth is we wanted an excuse to check your soul, so we set up training for you with Error as a spotter so he could summon your soul and save you in case you were in danger. But when the moment came… he couldn’t do it. So he stopped Swerro instead. Light I’m so sorr-”

“I lied.”

Ink blinked, “You… what?”

“It’s not your fault,'' Light pushed Ink away and covered her face, trying to stop the new set of tears but failing. “I lied about everything. My name is not Light…” she looked straight at Ink.  
“My name is Lux.”


	16. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new feeling.

Ink’s pupils shrank.

“I-I’m sorry!” Tears welled up in her eyes. “B-But I wanted to make my parents proud! They’re always fighting! Always busy! So many expectations!” She couldn’t stop shaking, but she hastily reached into her boot and pulled out a pocket knife.

“Dream always insisted you were the enemy.” She snapped out the knife. “But now I know that is further from the truth!” She threw the knife away and pulled her hair. “I-I- M-My aura hurts! This hurts! Everything hurts! I-I don't know what to feel anymore!”

She was pulled into a firm, tight hug and she gasped.

“Lux, it’s okay! It’s okay…” Ink shushed her. “Everything’s okay. You’re safe…”

“I-I’m sorry!” Lux cried, gripping onto Ink.

“I forgive you.”

Lux’s eyes widened.

“None of this is your fault.”

She had been… 

Tears rolled down Ink’s eyes, “Children shouldn’t have to fight wars…”

Her spirit… 

“Please Lux, don’t blame yourself for things you had no fault in.”

It felt… lighter… 

“I’m so proud of you for being so strong and trusting me enough to tell me this.”

The weights were gone. 

“Everything is going to be okay now.”

“ … Promise?”

“I promise.”


	17. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being right isn't always good.

Ink’s shut the door quietly behind him and smiled.

“Ehem.”

He glanced up, facing the crew.

Everyone was silent.

“ … I… I know the truth now… but I…” he paused, then inhaled and looked at them dead serious, “We need to wait for Lux to tell us herself.” 

No one dared to speak up.

“That is it for today.” Ink huffed and went to his room, sitting down on the hammock and covering his face with his hands.

He heard a knock.

“Ink?”

He didn’t answer.

Error frowned and entered, closing the door and sitting next to Ink.

“You were right.”

“I don’t care.”

“…”

Error sighed and carefully hugged Ink close.

Nothing was going to be the same anymore, was it?


	18. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New tears.

Lux sat on Ink’s lap as everyone else gathered around, ready to listen.

She fidgeted.

“Remember,” Ink encouraged, “everything is okay. You're safe here. With us.”

The child took a deep breath and nodded.

“My name is Lux. I’m the daughter of Dream and Cross. I was born in Paradisum with the expectation of defeating the enemy, the Glitched Souls, whenever given the chance.” She summoned her spirit, “I’m part spirit, just like Dream and Nightmare.” She gently placed it back and reached into her pocket, “Since I am too young to summon my own weapons,” she pulled out the pocket knife, “I was taught to kill Ink with my knife.” The weapon was tucked away. “My whole life, I was living under these lies and expectations and having to constantly deal with my parent’s toxic relationship. I had no friends, no freedom, nothing.” She shut her eyes, “I ran into Ink by mistake while I was running away. I wanted to make Dream proud, so I begged to go with him so I could eventually backstab him. But…” her eyes were stinging again, “I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. I’m sorry I lied to all of you. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done I-” a sob escaped her throat, but she pressed a hand against her mouth. She couldn't say anything more, and she gripped her aching chest.

The crew remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

Error broke the silence first, “Li-Lux.”

She faced towards him.

“ … Dream has caused us a lot of trouble. But… it’s not fair for you to have suffer from his actions too. His own child…” he shut his eyes, “We however… will protect you for as long as we have to.”

Lux’s eyes widened in shock.

“We don’t have much,” Luxure smiled sadly, “But we promise we’ll do our best to take care of you.”

“And we’ll continue fighting off Paradisum,” Horror stated, “for as long as we have to.”

“We’re not going to let you get hurt again.” Killer added and Dust nodded.

“As annoying Dream is, a child shouldn’t have to put up with him.” Swerro muttered.

“My dear niece,” Nightmare stood up and made his way Lux, and he extended his arms, “We’re not going to let my brother ever hurt you again.”

Lux choked out a laugh, “Uncle Nightmare…” she reached out and grabbed his black hands, then accepted the hug and embraced him. New tears formed in her eyes, but they were no longer of pain.


	19. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a matter of time.

He sneaked out.

All AU traveling had been suspended until Lux was found.

But he knew she wasn’t in Paradisum anymore… 

He cut open another portal… 

Then another… 

And another… 

He wasn’t going to stop until he had searched through every last abandoned AU… 

He knew he would find them soon.


	20. Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the...

The crew had begun discussing the adventures they’d had encountering Dream and his guards or the events before Paradisum and how the Multiverse used to be. Lux was fascinated by everyone’s personal stories and the entire fight for the Multiverse they had to endure. However, Light had already become so emotionally exhausted by that point that she ended up falling asleep while still sitting on Ink’s lap.

After she had fallen asleep, the crew noted how precautious they’d have to be to protect her from now on. It also worried them that ever since they had brought Lux with them, no Paradisum soldiers had been seen in other AUs like they usually did. Dream had to know by now Lux was gone right? Perhaps they were concocting a plan right as they spoke. Regardless of how uneasy they felt now, they had a promise to fulfill, and they all intended to keep it.

Wishing everyone goodnight, Ink carried Lux to her room and set her down on her hammock, gently fixing her hair back into place.

Once sure she would be okay for the night, Ink left and made his way to his room, where Error was waiting for him. Ink sighed and smiled.

Error reached out with his arms extended and pulled Ink into a warm hug.

The two eventually collapsed into their hammock, snuggling together before finally drifting off to sleep.


	21. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step at a time...

“For me!?” Lux cried as she brought the scarf up close.

“Yup.” Error stated and gripped onto Ink’s waist. “You’re part of the Glitched Souls now, everyone’s got to have a piece of my scarf.”

Ink lifted his arm in response to show off his piece tied around his wrist, “You can put it anywhere you’d like as long as it’s visible.”

“I got it!” Lux quickly understood and she wrapped the scarf around her head, creating a sort of headband and even adjusting some of her hair out of the way, allowing her eyes to become more visible.

“Perfect.” Error smiled as Ink bent down to create a little knot at the ends of the scarf. “Welcome aboard comrade.” he chuckled.

“Thank you!” Lux beamed and nodded to Ink, also thanking him for fixing the knot. “So what are we doing today?” She grabbed onto Ink’s hand as he stood back up.

“Well, we still have to train you. Especially since we have no idea what Dream is up to,” Ink admitted. Error opened a portal and the three walked through, “You’ve already encountered the rest of the crew’s attacks, so today you get to finish by seeing mine and Error’s.”

“The strings?” Lux mumbled nervously.

A sad apologetic smile spread on Ink’s face, but he reassured her, “Don’t worry. We’re not going to do that again, only in emergencies. Plus, you can’t possess a soul if you don’t have one!” Ink winked and Error shook his head, smiling. “Nah, today, you’re going to see us battling each other. We’ll tell you what points to learn and what to focus on as you watch by the sidelines okay?”

Lux nodded, feeling more at ease.

Ink continued, “Once you gain a good enough understanding of our magic, we’ll teach you how to spar.”

Lux gasped and jumped “Yes! I can’t wait!”

Error laughed “Well you gotta know how to wield your knife if you still plan on using it.”

Ink scoffed, “Oh please, I can make a much better one than that! Plus she’ll be able to summon it instead of always carrying it around in her pocket.”

Light gasped, barely able to contain her excitement as Error guided the two towards the edge of the fighting area, where Ink let go of Lux’s hand, then he and Error made their way over to the center of the space.

“Pay careful attention Lux.” Ink stated. He summoned his ink and swirled it around.

Error held a firm stance and he pulled out the blue strings.

The two were silent for a moment, with Lux holding in her breath in suspense.

Then Ink attacked.

Error easily dodged the flying ink and he gained some height by lifting himself off the ground.

Ink followed quickly and directed the ink to cut down the strings.

Error let go of the strings in time and a needle blade appeared to come out of thin air, with which he attempted to land an attack on Ink but failed.

Ink avoided the blow by creating a shield of ink, and he redirected it again to attack Error back.

Lights eyes sparkled.

“If you can’t beat your enemy,” Error huffed as he continued to strike, “You can try to wear them out.”

Ink pulled the blade out of Error’s hands with his ink, but he summoned two more instead and kept attacking.

Light noticed how little by little Ink’s movements became more hasty as he began to lose sight and struggled to breath.

“If you don’t want to hurt your enemy, you can always try to immobilize them in some way instead.” Ink huffed as he directed some ink towards Error’s wrists. 

Error screeched as his hands were bound. “Damnit Ink!” He resorted to physical attacks, attempting to knock Ink down, but Ink had already managed to restrain him by tying him up with his own strings made of ink. Ink snorted as Error collapsed onto the ground, “NO I WAS CLOSE TO WINNING THAT TIME!”

“Sure hun.” Ink wiped the tears away, along with the ink. “Admittedly if you had avoided that last attack you could have probably worn me out at some point.”

Error scowled, “You just have to rub it in don’t you?”

“No I didn’t!” Ink crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. “Not my fault you're a sore loser.”

“Why you-”

“So basically turn your enemies advantage into a disadvantage?” Lux chimed in.

The two blinked and Ink laughed as he dissolved the ink from Error away, “Pretty much. We both attempted to hinder each other's abilities, though it’s better if you can use it against them.”

“And with that,” Error stood up and flicked Ink’s head, “I think you know a few enough principles to start learning how to fight back.”

“Ow!”

“Yay!” Lux rushed over and gave Error an air hug.

He nodded and looked expectantly at Ink.

He punched Error’s shoulder and knelt down to meet Lux’s eye level. “So do you still want a knife? Or would you like some other weapon?”

“Uh,” Lux puffed her cheeks, “I guess I haven’t really thought about that. But I suppose a knife would be easiest to start with, since I know a little bit about it and Uncle Killer already knows how to use one. He can help teach me!”

“Very well.” Ink nodded as he pulled out a paintbrush, already having a design in mind. He started with the handle and shaped the blade out upwards, creating a beautiful lilac chrome knife etched with the Glitched Souls symbol on the handle and faint pink swirls in the blade. “Might as well make it look a little nice.” Ink shrugged as he stood back up. “Ya like it?”

“It’s so much nicer than my old one! Thank you!” Light nodded and beamed.

“You’re welcome.” Ink smiled, “You can summon this knife too since it was created with magic instead. It may be a little tricky at first since you’re still pretty young but once you get used to it becomes instinctual.”

“Ink will teach you how while I go get Killer.” Error gave Ink a quick kiss on his cheek. “This may take a minute. I need to make sure he understands to be careful while training her.”

“Sure thing.” Ink’s blush faded as Error left through the portal. “Well then. Since you already understand what a soul is-”

“Ink?”

“Yes?”

She tried so hard to not look at the ground, “ … will I have to fight my parents?”

Ink frowned, “I would hope not, but this training isn’t meant for you to defeat them. It’s just to defend yourself in case anything happens.”

“ … And if something does happen?”

“Lux… ” he crouched down again, “I can’t promise nothing bad will ever happen, but we all swore we would take care of you and make sure you're safe. Remember that okay?”

“It’s just… aren’t I being a burden to you all?”

He pulled her into a hug, “No. You are not a burden Lux. You are a part of our crew. And we are all more than happy for you to be a part of it. Are we a bit worried? Yes. But we are worried about making sure we keep each other safe, not about you causing us harm. Does that make sense?”

Lux hugged him back tighter, “I suppose I just couldn’t help but think of myself as nothing but a hassle. I… I think it’s my fault for my parents arguing all the time… ”

“That is not true. You have nothing to be sorry for. And even if you are a strain on Dream and Cross’ relationship in their eyes, you don’t deserve that. None of this is your fault.”

“I’m sorry… ”

“Don’t be.” Ink picked Lux up as she wiped her tears away.

“I’m not used to this… not being the blame.”

“It can take time. And that’s okay. As long as you realize that people can’t blame you for the consequences of their own actions.”

Lux took deep breaths and smiled, “Thanks Ink.”

“Of course.” Ink returned the smile, then paused and glanced around. “Where’s your knife?”

She looked around but realized it was gone. “Wait-” she held up her hand and concentrated on her magic, and after several moments the knife appeared.

“Hey you did it!” Ink exclaimed proudly.

“I must’ve desummoned it by mistake at some point.” Lux giggled as she tried again.

“Speaking of which, I thought Error was supposed to come back with Killer?” He looked around, but they hadn’t come back yet. “I… guess we should head back.”

“Sure!” Lux gripped onto Ink as he opened a portal.

… 

They gasped.

… 

Everything had been destroyed.


	22. Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Talk

“What-” he stepped through the portal and held onto Lux close. Their base was a wreck and nothing seemed to remain. Ink felt a pit in his stomach as he noted the damage and attacks that had been summoned. Tattered clothes and broken weapons lay across the ground, including some needle blades… 

“No no no… ” Ink brought a hand up to his mouth.

“Where’s everybody?” Lux whispered as she hid in Ink’s scarf.

“I don’t-”

He screamed as he felt a sharp pain cut across his back. Ink collapsed as Lux fell out of his grip and onto the floor as well.

“There you are.”

Lux pupils shrank.

“Dad!” She backed away as his figure loomed over Ink. Cross’s eyes gleamed red as did his giant knife.

“Stay away!” Ink grunted in pain as he swept ink up toward Cross, but he easily deflected it with his knife.

“How about you stay out of my way instead?” He attempted to step towards Lux but Ink pulled himself up and summoned more ink.

“DON’T COME ANY CLOSER. WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?”

“LET ME TAKE LUX AND I’LL TELL YOU.” He tried to strike again but Ink dodged and whipped him away with the ink.

“SHE’S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU.” Ink attempted to restrain Cross’ arms but he kept cutting the ink away.

“LUX!” He started attacking again. “COME ON WE HAVE TO LEAVE.” he managed to strike another blow on Ink, who shouted in agony and stumbled a bit. He shoved Ink away and made his way toward Lux.

“NO!” She backed away and he stopped short.

“ … What?”

“I… ” Lux quivered as she tried to come up with the words to express to her dad. “I-I’m not happy there.”

“Lux-”

“Please!” she stepped hesitantly toward him, “we don’t have to fight them.”

He was stunned, but then shook his head. “L-Lux no I’m sorry but Dream-”

“Dream is wrong!”

“I… ” he turned around towards Ink, who had lifted himself off the floor by now.

“We didn’t mean any harm Cross, we were just trying to keep her safe from Dream.”

“ … How do I know this isn’t some sort of trick?”

“Because you know what my father is doing is wrong.” Lux had made her way over to Cross now. “Please dad, I don’t want to go back. And neither do you-”

“No Lux stop please,” he gripped his hair. “Dream is gonna-”

“We can’t do anything without being in fear of what he can do!” She cried and hugged him, “Please please please. Just give them a chance… ”

He looked at the tears in his daughter's eyes. She was right there, he could take her and leave. Everything could go back to normal again… 

… 

… 

… 

But, is that what he really wanted? And not just him, but his daughter as well?

“ … we could form a truce.”

He turned towards Ink, who looked weak.

“If you tell me where the others are and don’t hurt us, we’ll tell you everything you want to know. You can spend time with your daughter in the meantime.”

He glared, “And how can I trust you?”

“You can.” Lux smiled reassuringly and hugged him tighter. “Plus I know all their weaknesses so if they do anything shady I can tell you.”

He chuckled, “I already kinda know. How do you think I beat them all up?”

“DAD!” Lux pouted, “Where are they!?”

He laughed, “Don’t worry they’re in the other room. I was just planning on taking you, not murdering them.”

Ink immediately made his way over to the only room that was barely standing. “ERROR! Oh void let me get that-”

She heard a growl, “About time.”

Cross stood up and carried Lux as Ink untied the others.


	23. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unapologetically now...

More voices eventually arose, and the bruised and very pissed off crew emerged from the room.

“What the hell.”

“Fuck you Cross.”

“Why is he still here?”

“Can we beat him up after this?”

“Guys calm down.”

“Look,” Ink held Error’s hand, “We made a deal. He let me let you guys go. Now we gotta tell him what he wants to know.”

“How about no.”

“Shitty deal Ink.”

“Idiot.”

Error glared, “What the hell do you want to know Cross?”

He scoffed, “Um, why did you guys take my daughter!?” Cross glared back disbelievingly.

“Actually,” Lux looked down, “I ran away.”

Cross eyed widened, “You WHAT? Why?”

Lux’s eyes flared, “Because you and father do nothing but fight all day! I was sick of it! I always wander outside the castle. I just happened to stumble into Ink by mistake though so I asked him to take me with him. I figured if I could stab him, then father’d be proud of me!”

Cross was in disbelief. “Star light, you don’t ever have to prove yourself to us-”

“Then why does father always have these grand expectations of me!? I’m never allowed anywhere, I’m always studying, I don’t have any friends, and he doesn’t even like it when I play with you!”

“Lux I… I’m sure Dream hasn’t realized how… controlling he is. He just wanted to keep you safe.”

“From what!? From them?” She pointed disbelievingly at the crew. “They’ve been the nicest people I’ve ever met. And they are all so kind to me too. But most importantly, they’ve all owned up to their mistakes they’ve done in the past! Especially Ink! And Unclemare isn’t even corrupted!”

“Unclemare?”

“She means me.” Nightmare sighed.

“How long have you known about this!?” Lux crossed her arms.

“I… I’ve known since the beginning.”

“Then why have you and father kept lying to me!? I can’t even trust you two anymore because I don’t know if you’re taking advantage of me for being a kid! I’m not stupid!” Her eyes were beginning to sting again.

“ … I know you're not star light. I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything we put you through. But please, things won’t get better if you don’t come back, your father is worried sick about you.”

“I’m not going back dad.” Lux glared, “Don’t you get it? Haven’t you been listening!? Dream. Is. Wrong.”

“Okay! Okay. So maybe Dream is a bit restrictive, but he’s only doing it for your own good-”

“No!” Lux pushed herself out of his grip and ran to the crew, jumping into Ink’s arms. “He wants to hurt my family.”

“Your- But we’re your family Lux… ” Cross voice quivered, “I-I know we’re not perfect but… ” he reached out. “We can be together again. A-And we can talk to Dream and… ” his voice faltered. “Lux please… ”

She turned away and hid her face in Ink’s scarf, “ … goodbye Dad.”

Unapologetically… 

Cross felt the tears running down his face, “So you guys really didn’t kidnap my daughter, did you?”

“No dammit that’s what we’ve been trying to tell you this whole time!” The crew groaned.

“Ha… ” Cross laughed and backed away, “s-she… she really is happier with all of you instead huh?” He summoned his knife, “ … I suppose there’s no need for me to be here then… ”

“Wait dad!” She turned around, with a realization. Hope shined in her eyes, “You can stay here with us! You don’t have to be with Dream!”

He put on a sad smile, “I’m sorry Lux. But I can’t.”

“Why not?” She gripped onto Ink’s scarf.

“Because… despite all of his flaws… ” he gripped onto his golden heart locket, “I love him.”

The tears fell down from Lux’s eyes.

Cross turned around, “And I love you too. So if you really are happier with them… ” he cut open a portal with his knife, “I’ll be on my way then.”

“Dad!” Lux reached out.

“ … goodbye Lux.”

“NO!” She hopped out of Ink’s grip and ran towards him.

The portal closed.

He was gone.


	24. Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed and left with rubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment on my work so far! It really makes my entire day! :'D
> 
> Now on with the story :)

Lux sat immobile on the ground, on her knees hugging herself.

“Lux?” Ink asked worriedly.

“What have I done?” Lux sobbed. “I-I told my dad to leave. Oh stars… I’m never going to see him again.”

“Lux stop please-”

“NO!” Lux trembled, “I-I don’t understand… I’m supposed to be happy, right? I get to stay with you guys… but… I never wanted to hurt them… Oh stars… I am a burden… aren’t I?” she covered her mouth in shock and horror.

“Kid stop.”

Lux didn’t turn around.

Error sighed “ … I know this is hard to understand but… sometimes when people are upset, they’ll do things they’ll regret. Cross will come back, he just needs some time to think, and when that time comes we’ll have come up with a solution to this. Just… please calm down.”

Ink approached closer to her, “It's okay to cry Lux, but don’t let this state of mind overwhelm and control you. Take your time and take deep breaths… ” he eventually made his way to Lux and offered her a hug. After a couple of moments, she accepted it.

“Thank you Ink… Error. I… I need some time to think about this… ”

“And that’s perfectly fine.” Ink reassured her, “and we’ll all still be here to help.”

“Well we still gotta patch up but sure.” Error rolled his eyes as the crew had already begun to clean up.

Lux giggled, then faced towards Ink as he picked her up again, “I had no idea my dad was so strong.”

“Why do you think we haven’t defeated Dream yet?” Ink laughed, “Cross is literally strong enough to defeat all of us on his own.”

“So why doesn’t he?”

“Well… ”

“He’s not a lunatic like Dream.” Error muttered.

“Error!”

“It’s true!”

Ink huffed, “Believe it or not, your dad doesn’t really like to fight. He’d rather be a pacifist in all honesty. I’m assuming that’s one of the reasons he and Dream argue a lot. Dream just prefers to take more… drastic measures. Thankfully, Cross’ll usually resort to violence at the last possible second. Though this was an exception I assume?” He turned towards the crew.

“You got that right.”

“He ambushed us out of nowhere.”

“We didn’t even stand a chance-”

“Then Error came.”

“I am not proud of how long I lasted,” Error crossed his arms.

“Well I didn’t last long either so-” Ink shrugged.

“That didn’t count, he got us by surprise.” Lux pointed out, then her eyes widened, “wait Ink are you alright?”

“Hm?”

“You’re still bleeding idiot.” Error facepalmed.

“Oops, forgot about that.” Ink chuckled.

“YOU-” Error clenched his teeth in frustration but ultimately sighed. “Just create some bandages or something squid brain.”

“Okay okay!” Ink laughed and he placed down Lux.

“Oh dear… Lux?”

“Hm?” She faced towards Luxure.

“I’m afraid I found one of your belongings… ”

Lux froze, then she ran over to Luxure, “Oh no… ”

Luxure handed her a crumpled up drawing of Ink and Error holding hands. “I’m sorry… it was such a lovely drawing too… ”

After a pause, Lux carefully folded it and placed it in her pocket, “ … it’s okay. I can always draw a new one.” She smiled.

“Now that’s the spirit!” Luxure approved as they continued to sweep up the rubble.

Lux looked around the base. What little they had left was gone, which made sense since they clearly had a gigantic fight here.

She sighed and began cleaning around as well.


	25. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time hasn't been forgiving.

“Cross?” Dream knocked on his door.

There was no reply.

“Please Cross you’ve been in there for days.” Dream cried out.

Still no response… 

“I’m coming in,” Dream announced as he opened the door.

Cross remained sitting at the edge of his bed, looking out the window to Paradisum, motionless.

Dream sighed and sat next to Cross. He was exhausted… 

“Cross?”

“ … ”

“Cross please say something. Anything.” He hesitantly placed his hand on Cross’.

“ … what if… she wasn’t happy with us?”

“What-”

“Don’t get me wrong, I really miss her but, what if she doesn’t miss us?”

“Cross.”

“Face it Dream.” He covered his face with his hands, “She’s better off without us-”

“Now don’t you dare-”

“Then tell me Dream! Why would she be happier with us!? You don’t let her do anything, she just spends all day in that study, and for what? She never gets to play, she never gets to have friends, and you keep pushing her away. All for what? To keep her safe? From what? The Glitched Souls? They won’t do anything to Lux-”

“How do you know.”

“Dream. Nightmare isn’t even corrupted. In fact, all of this started because they began to fear you for what you had done. I bet Lux is too afraid to even speak up against you. She’s always apologizing for everything-”

“I’m only doing what’s best for her!”

“Admit it Dream! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Okay so what! What if that is true! What if I just don’t want her to deal with the stresses of the Multiverse!? What if I just want to keep her safe from the harshness of reality!?”

“You can’t hide the truth from her forever!”

“Yes I can!”

“DREAM. STOP.”

Dream was in disbelief, “You found Lux, didn’t you.”

“Dream-”

“Oh my stars you did,” he backed away.

“Dream please-”

“WE’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HER FOR MONTHS AND YOU-”

“SHUT UP!”

Dream froze.

Cross quivered, “I’m sorry I-”

“Get out.”

“I-What?”

“I SAID GET OUT. YOU’RE FIRED.” Dream summoned a spear and held it towards Cross. “GET OUT. NOW.” Tears slid down his face.

“ … if it’ll make you happy… ” he lowered his raised arms. “Because you clearly aren’t happy with me or our daughter… ”

“Cross-”

He made his way to the door, “No Dream. We’ve had enough.” He pushed them open, then paused, “I hope you find what you are looking for, because I’m definitely not it.”

“CROSS!”

He closed the doors.

By the time Dream reached them… 

He was gone.


	26. Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made.

Cross was… 

Oh stars… 

“CROSS!!!” Dream screamed into the castle but received no response other than the sounds of his own cries echoing throughout the empty halls.

Dream collapsed on the ground, covering his face to hide away the tears.

Cross was gone… 

He had lost his daughter… 

… 

… 

… 

Actually… 

Dream hastily wiped away his tears and ran toward his office. He immediately pulled out all his documents and maps of the Multiverse.

Cross had found Lux… hadn’t he?

Dream searched through the lists… 

Lux hadn’t been in Paradisum at all… Cross had realized that first… 

He reached over and picked up his phone.

“Gather the others. We’re going to hunt them down.”

He slammed the phone down and planned out his attack… 

He was going to search through every last damn abandoned AU until he found them.

And he was going to get them back.


	27. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time to reflect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several days have passed.

“I don’t feel quite well.” Lux admitted as she tried attacking Killer back.

He nodded and signaled to Ink and Error, who then made their way over.

“What’s wrong kid?” Error asked as he motioned Killer to go take a break back at base.

“I don’t know… I’ve been feeling pretty… pathetic… or worn out, even though I haven’t really done much.”

Ink sighed, “Your magic is a form of expression for your soul… er, spirit. It’s heavily connected to your feelings and wellbeing… ”

“So that means?”

Error frowned, “You still feel bad about what you did to Cross, don’t you?”

“I can’t help it… ” Lux looked down, “It wasn’t really his fault… he was just worried about me. He said Dream was too… Maybe I thought they’d be better off without me… but I guess I was wrong.”

“Sometimes it’s okay to feel bad, it just means that you care. But you did what you did and you’ve realized what you’ve done, and that’s enough. All we can hope for is that Cross returns soon so you two can work these issues out.” Error hummed in thought.

Ink pointed out, “It’ll get better with time too, you’ve had plenty of time to think clearly about your thoughts. His arrival was a bit… unexpected after all.”

Lux shook her head and laughed, “He was literally hiding and waiting to attack you!”

The three laughed and Lux was feeling a little better.

“I think I’m ready to try again.” Lux smiled.

“Great.” Ink was about to suggest continuing the sparring himself when Error gripped onto his shoulder.

“Wait.”

“Hm?”

“Sh.” Error hushed.

Ink’s eyes widened.

Error carefully surveyed the area and summoned his needle blades. “Someone is here,” he whispered, tense. “SHOW YOURSELF.” he stood in defense.

A spear flew through the air, barely missing Ink.

It was purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to your support, I've decided to revise the remaining story a bit. Not much has changed, but the chapter amount has changed from 31 to 34. Thank you for understanding.


	28. Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality sets in.

“GET HER OUT OF HERE.” Error tried to summon a portal but was stopped short with more spears.

Purple eyes gleamed in the shadows, then the figure emerged.

“D-Dream.” Lux trembled but Ink and Error stood in front of her, protecting her.

“There you are.” Dream smiled as he approached them. “I’ve been looking for you for a very long time.” He summoned another spear. “Get out of my way and I’ll let you live.”

“Not a chance Dream.” Ink scowled.

“Well then,” Dream gripped onto the spear, “I’ll make this quick.” He dashed forward and clashed with Ink and his ink shield.

“LEAVE. I’LL HOLD HIM OFF.” Ink grunted as Error hastily picked Lux up.

“NO!” Lux cried as she reached out toward Ink.

“Not so fast.” Dream summoned more spears and broke through the shield, causing Ink to fall back.

“INK!” Error summoned his strings and tried to pull Ink out of the way but they were sliced away by Dream as he tackled Ink to the ground, knife in hand.

Ink struggled as he tried to push Dream off and shove away the blade, inching closer to his face.

“Always trying to find another way to ruin my life, huh Ink? No matter.” Dream summoned a spear. “I’ve had enough of this.”

Error froze.

Ink screamed as he was stabbed with the spear.

“STOP!”

“AGH!” Dream cried as he felt a cut across his face, and he angrily slashed back.

Another scream filled the air.

Dream froze.

He heard a sob.

“N-No.” Dream wiped the blood away from his face, trying to clear his vision.

… 

On the ground lay his daughter crying, hunched over, covering the wound.

“Lux… ” Dream dropped his knife, but was immediately tied up in blue strings.

Through his bleary vision he watched as Error quickly picked Ink and Lux up and disappear through a portal.


	29. Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's enough...

Error stilled once he came through the portal with the others.

The crew surrounded Cross, who was conversing rather nervously with them, but immediately stopped once he noticed them. “LUX!” He rushed over with the crew close behind.

“CH-CHECK SHE’S ALRIGHT.” Error handed the child over to Cross as he carried Ink in his arms and ran to their room.

“What happened!?” Nightmare motioned Cross to set Lux down on her hammock as the rest of the crew surrounded them.

“D-Dad!” Lux wailed as she covered her face. “I-Ink got hurt and Error was scared s-so I just…” she bit back a sob. “I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO-”

“Shhhhhh it’s okay Lux...” Cross hushed as Nightmare brought the first aid-kit. Cross gently cupped Lux’s face, “You have to let me see the damage first.”

After a few moments of hesitation, Lux nodded and pulled her hands away.

A deep cut was marked over her face and right eye.

“Hold on Lux.” Cross quivered as he applied the cloth. “J-Just hold on.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re going to be okay… ”

“I’m sorry… ”

“Shhhhh… ”

“Sorry… ”

She was embraced in a warm hug.


	30. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But rest for now.

Ink’s eyes fluttered open.

What… 

Something warm was gripping his hand.

Who… 

“Ink?”

He blinked the sleep away and Ink was met with Lux’s face.

“You’re awake!”

Ink’s eyes widened and he tried to move his hand toward Lux’s face, but a sharp pain rose up his body. “Ah!” He clenched his teeth.

“Shh Ink.”

He opened his eyes again, “Error?”

He gripped Ink’s hand tighter and reached over to stroke his hair, “Don’t move. You got hurt, remember?”

Ink turned his head to get a proper view. Error was sitting next to their hammock, with Lux on his lap… 

“What happened?” Ink asked tiredly.

“ … we were ambushed by Dream.”

Ink frowned, “I-Is that why-”

“You got hurt, so I intervened… ” Lux’s eyes appeared sad. “I-I didn’t know what to do… ”

He stammered, “It’s okay Lux. I-I’m sorry we failed… ”

“No!” Lux carefully hugged Ink, “I’m still here. We’re still together. That’s all that matters.”

Ink smiled, “Heh… ” he looked up at Error, who leaned over and placed a kiss on Ink’s forehead.

“Get some rest… we have a lot to talk about.”

His eyes slowly slid shut.

The grip on his hand tightened.


	31. Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risks that need to be taken...

Although a bit on guard when Cross had first arrived, while Ink healed, everyone else eventually relaxed enough to discuss everything that had happened, especially Lux and Cross.

“You really were worried about me?” Lux questioned as she waited for her tea to cool down.

“Of course we were, why wouldn’t we?” Cross had his daughter sitting on his lap, careful with his own cup of tea.

“I just thought it was my fault for you guys always fighting. Nothing I did seemed to change that.”

“Lux,” Cross sighed, ashamed, “Dream and I have many disagreements… people have a hard time caring for and loving others if they can’t even care and love themselves… Dream’s been through a lot and… well he just doesn’t want you to face the troubles he had.”

“But how will I ever learn how to deal with anything if I don’t get to experience anything in the first place?”

“I’m sure Dream hasn’t really realized what he’s done, he’s just… ” Cross sighed again, “Look, all I can say is that he means well. He really does care about you and he really misses you.”

“I just… want him to be happy.”

“ … me too star light.”

“Cross?”

The crew turned around, facing a surprised Ink stood leaning against Error.

Cross waved awkwardly, “Hi Ink.”

“When-”

“He returned while we were fighting Dream.” Error answered.

Ink blinked, “Okay then… ” he gripped onto Error as they made their way over to the “dining” table, receiving their own cups of tea from Nightmare.

“I assume I missed a lot?” Ink scratched his head.

“Nah,” Lux shook her head and smiled, “Dad and I just had a little talk… ” she looked up at Cross, “I think he’s learned a bit.”

“I… I apologize for everything I’ve done.” He addressed the crew, “I hadn’t realized the damage Dream and I’ve done until… well… ”

“It’s okay.” Lux hugged her dad. She turned towards Ink, “The point is we’re caught up now.”

“Well that’s… good.” Ink finally smiled. Lux appeared to be genuine, as did Cross… 

But then Cross frowned, “Well… that’s not all… I… I came to warn you all… You’re all in danger.”

“Since when are we not?” Error crossed his arms.

“This time is different.” Cross shook his head. “Dream found you guys, and he’ll do it again. He’s planning an attack, his biggest one yet. And none of us are safe anywhere now.”

The air grew tense.

“ … So what are we supposed to do now?” Lux gripped her cold teacup.

“Honestly? I have no idea,” he slumped down in his chair, addressing the others, “Dream must’ve become paranoid by this point, and I fear how merciless he’ll be this time… ”

“I got the suspicion he’s not going to be alone either.” Error frowned.

“And he won’t give up so easily now too.” Ink mumbled.

“We’re going to have to prepare for another fight then?”

“Should we just keep AU hopping?”

“They’ll find us eventually though… ”

“If… ” Lux hesitated, carefully considering her words, “we go back… will Dream still hurt them?”

Cross averted her gaze, “I think he’ll take even harsher actions… ”

“But!-” Lux cried, “How can we make him understand then? You’re one if not the closest person to Dream and he fired you!”

“Admittedly that probably could have been avoided if I had approached the conversation much differently and more calmly” he picked at his fingers, “But I doubt he’d want to listen now.”

“Great.” Lux placed her head in her hands.

“You know the only place he wouldn’t go looking for us?” Error suddenly realized.

“Where?” Cross asked curiously.

“Paradisum itself. There’s no way he’s there if he’s still searching for us. His defenses have probably gone with him too.” Error sat up upright.

“You’re right! We could probably ambush them when they eventually return too.” Ink smiled.

“Wait wait are you sure? We’re not even sure if that really is the case! He must have at least left some defense… ”

“But not for you.”

Cross blinked, “What.”

“Dream still cares about you Cross.” Ink pupils turned bright. “And he doesn’t know you’re with us now. Surely he made sure there was a way for you to return in case you came back. And even if he did leave the place guarded, you’d be able to get us past that.”

“I don’t know about this… ” Cross shifted uncomfortably.

“We were bound to all fight him eventually.” Error sighed, “Might as well take the risk if it could pose an advantage. Worst case scenario we all get imprisoned and you and Lux have to continue living a Paradisum life. Best case scenario… ”

“We can convince Dream that there’s no need to fight.” Lux chimed in, a smile on her face.

Cross blinked in surprise before he groaned, “This is an awful idea.”

“Do you have any better suggestions then?” Ink crossed his arms.

“I don’t know… I need to think… ”

“Well I ain’t plannin on waitin.” Error stood up and opened a portal, “If we’re going to AU hop anyway, we better get going. We’ve been in this one for too long now.”

The crew groaned but gathered what little they had and made their way through.

They needed to come up with a plan and fast.


	32. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too good to be true.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“Shh just stick to the plan and hurry up!”

“Easier said than done.”

Cross approached the castle entrance.

No guards other than the gate…

He used his keys to make his way past, then entered the castle.

“Dream?” he called out, roaming the halls for any signs of life.

No answer.

“Huh… He really did leave…” Cross frowned after searching for a while.

The castle was like a labyrinth. Seemingly endless halls and corridors. One could easily get lost… But despite his attempts, Dream wasn’t here.

He went out the backyard and made his way through the garden, over the pond, and then waited behind the gate.

One by one, the crew emerged from the shadows and entered inside.

“No way, he’s really not here? No one is?” Even Ink was shocked.

“I’ve checked everywhere, but found no one.” Cross gripped onto his sleeves, “Something doesn’t seem right though…”

“Wow…” Lux wandered around the castle a little ahead of the splitting up crew, exploring the halls, “Nothing’s really changed either huh?”

“Not really no.” Cross admitted, “Dream was more preoccupied with finding you than changing the aesthetics of the castle.”

After awhile, Lux eventually found the room she was looking for, “M-My…” she pushed open the doors and was overwhelmed by the enormous piles of books on her desk. “Study.” The books were piled high and a few were even covered in dust. “I wasn’t gone for that long,” she muttered.

“Several months.” Cross sighed. “Dream still left you a new book everyday nonetheless. He was trying to find some normalcy as a way to cope I suppose.”

Lux felt a little pain in her spirit, but was then immediately filled with panic at a realization.

“Wait, we all have to leave!”

“Why?” Cross stilled.

“Of course Dream left the castle unsupervised!” She summoned her spirit, “He’s been waiting until he felt your emotions return to this place!”

Cross’ eyes widened and he ran through the hallways, leaving Lux in the study, desperate to find the others, “IT’S A TRAP. WE ALL NEED TO LEAVE. NOW!”

He froze as he turned the corner and was met with Paradisum guards blocking his path.

”Well hello Cross. Welcome back.”


	33. Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations begin.

Cross summoned his knife.

“Go find the others.” Blue instructed, “Dream’s orders, we cannot let anyone escape.”

Nova and Classic nodded as they teleported away.

“You’ve caused enough trouble.” Red glared while Blue dodged an attack, then striking forward to attempt to land a blow on Cross.

Cross barely missed the flail being thrown his way.

* * *

The murder trio were greeted by Classic, then desperately tried to avoid the numerous Blaster attacks.

* * *

Luxure and Nightmare were confronted by Nova, easily flying and dodging their attacks.

* * *

Ink and Error ran through the corridors.

“We need to find the others and get out of here!” Error scowled.

“Dream must’ve detected our feelings with his aura.” Ink groaned, facepalming.

“Except yours.”

“What?”

Error stopped and faced Ink, “You’re the only one Dream can’t detect. You have to find Lux before he does.”

Ink was stunned, “I-I’m not leaving you alone again!”

“I’ll be fine, I won’t be alone for long. Just go!”

Ink bit his lip before he hugged Error, then he let go and the two split up.

* * *

Lux froze as she felt more emotions present in the castle.

“No no no…” she took deep breaths. “D-Dream can’t find me as easily if I’m calm… I just need to find dad…”

She sneaked out of her study.


	34. Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected...

Cross panted as he kept trying to avoid Blue and deflect Red’s strikes.

But he couldn’t keep up… 

He stumbled back as Blue managed to land a punch on him.

The moment he was distracted Red directed the flail around the handle of Cross’ knife, pulling it out of his grasp.

“No!” Cross attempted to reach for it but was only met with more punches from Blue.

“Tie him up while we’ve got a chance!” he instructed Red.

Instead, Blue was tied up with strings himself.

“WHAT.” He struggled.

“Error!” Cross huffed, relieved.

“Yeah yeah thank me later,” he rolled his eyes as he had Red tied up, “Hurry, we have to find the others. Ink’s looking for Lux. If these guys are here chances are Dream is too.”

Cross nodded and they ran off to find everyone else.

* * *

Lux tried to feel where the emotions were most strongly present.

But she shouldn’t mistake them for Dream… 

She carefully made her way through the corridors, trying to hear for any fighting…

* * *

The blasts decimated the walls.

Although they were heavy hitters, their attacks could barely land a dent on the giant blaster, especially since it kept flying away.

“Come back here!” Horror tossed his axe in desperation but it was only caught by Classic.

“Whoops, looks like you made a slight axe-ident.” he chuckled.

“I hate you.” Horror scowled as Dust and Killer kept trying to land a hit but failed.

Classic winked but was soon interrupted as blue strings tied up his blaster and a giant red knife sliced through it, causing it to blow up.

“Welp that was a blast.” he smiled lazily as he was tied up as well.

Horror only shook his head as he took back his axe and joined the others.

* * *

There was someone in her room.

The feeling was strong… it had to be… 

…

But it felt so… pained.

Lux gripped onto her chest.

… 

This was wrong.

* * *

Nova quickly surrendered by noting how much they were outmatched by.

“I’d suggest you hurry.” Nova smiled as they were left tied up, “Dream’s not gonna be pleased when he finds you all here.”

“Don’t you dare pretend to help us.” Luxure turned away shaking their head.

“Good luck!” they laughed.

* * *

She turned the corner, to the last corridor…

It really was-

“Lux!”

She whirled around, “Ink?”

“There you are!” He gave out a sigh of relief and picked Lux up, “Come on, we have to leave-”

“Wait.”

Ink stopped and stared back, “What?”

“I…” she stared at the end of the hall, where the last room was.

Ink’s eyes widened, “No Lux please… ”

“Ink.”

Her eyes were sparkling.

His eyes shined with worry “I… Are you sure?”

She nodded.

Ink sighed, but then smiled, “You really are something kid.” He gently let her go. “I’ll let the others know… we’ll be outside the door.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

Lux turned around, then walked down the hall to her room.


	35. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "... the star light shines through the darkness, illuminating the sky with hope."

Lux made her way to her room…

The door was open, ever so slightly.

She carefully creaked it open.

The bedroom walls were still a soft shade of lavender, with the ceiling a darker shade of purple with glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on the top.

A white dresser was on the right, filled with all of her carefully ironed dresses, and below that a shelf with her shoes and sandals.

The window in the center illuminated almost the entire room, washing light over almost everything except the very small shelf of fantasy books that made up the seat right up against the window.

And on the left was her bed… with Dream sitting on it, clutching onto little purple gloves, never worn.

“ … Father?”

He didn’t respond.

Lux tried to peer at his face, but it was hidden by his hair.

The inner turmoil felt unbearable… 

“Father.”

He clutched the gloves.

“Please I-”

“Did you really hate me that much?”

“I- What?”

“You ran away from me, didn’t you?”

“No I-”

“Then why didn’t you come back?”

“I…” Lux froze.

“I waited and waited.” Dream’s voice quivered, “But nobody came.” He held up a hand to his face, “I looked and looked but you were nowhere to be found. I should’ve realized sooner you weren’t in Paradisum, but I never-” his voice broke, “I-I never thought you had run off with the enemy!”

“But that’s why I left! I didn’t mean to run away I…”

“And then…” he pulled his hands away, and for the first time Lux could see the tears in his eyes, “I hurt you.” he stared at his trembling hands.

“You didn’t mean to though!”

Dream faced Lux.

There was a faded line across his face.

A scar.

Lux felt her sins weighing on her back.

Dream began to carefully reach out his hand, but ultimately hesitated and pulled back.

…

Oh.

“You didn’t hurt me. I-I just got scared.” Lux reached up to her face, tracing the scar. “S-See? It’s not so bad…”

Dream didn’t respond.

“I…” Lux hesitantly took a step forward, “I can show you.”

Dream tensed as Lux slowly approached him.

“Here,” she carefully reached and grabbed Dream’s hands, setting aside the little gloves, then pressed his hands on her cheeks.

“See? I’m fine.” She tried to smile. “I-It’s okay.” Her voice quivered more, “W-We can be together again. A family.” She couldn’t take it anymore, and tightly hugged Dream. “Because I love you.”

Dream trembled, but… carefully… ever so carefully, he hugged his daughter back.

“I love you too.”

Lux laughed as she desperately held onto her father, crying.

“I’m so sorry Lux!” Dream sobbed as he held her tighter and stroked her hair. “I’m so sorry I-I just wanted you to be happy.”

Lux shook her head, “You have to learn how to be happy and love yourself first before you can make others happy father! You deserve to be happy too!”

“I…” Dream didn’t know what to do.

“It’s okay. We’ll be here to help you.”

“We?”

There was a quiet knock at the door.

The two turned around.

“C-Cross?”

“Dream.” Cross warmly smiled.

Dream felt the new tears begin to form as Cross approached them and embraced them in a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Dream whispered.

“No.” Lux shook her head, “You mean thank you.”

“She’s right,” Cross planted a kiss on Dream’s head, “Accepting love is the first step toward loving yourself.”

“I…” Dream stared at Lux, who only nodded and smiled.

“ … Thank you.”

The family embraced each other.

They were finally together again.


	36. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day...

Lux ran through the spring grass, then ducked under the bridge, trying to keep her breath steady.

“Oh star light!”

She laughed to herself.

“Oh no! It appears I’ve lost my little light again! Where could she have gone?”

She sighed, giggling.

She turned around, but there was no one in sight… 

“GOTCHA!”

Lux screamed and tried to wrestle away, but it was too late.

“NOOOOOO!” She laughed as she was attacked with tickles.

“Haha I found you dear!” Dream chuckled as he tickled his daughter.

“Aww oh well.” Lux sighed in relief as the tickles subsided.

Dream huffed and gave his daughter a piggyback ride. “It’s time to go back anyway.”

Lux smiled as she rested her chin on Dream’s soft hair, she took a deep breath. Still smelled like peaches… 

“I found her Cross!” Dream shouted.

“Again!?” They heard a shout not too far away. He soon emerged from inside the abandoned castle, “I really thought I’d find her first this time.”

“Welp better luck next time.” Dream grinned and made his way over to his husband, who gave him a kiss.

Lux rolled her eyes but smiled.

“It’s time to head back anyway.” Cross tore open a portal. “Or we’ll be late again.”

“That was only one time! Not my fault you guys took too long to find me!” Lux smirked.

“Of course dear.” Dream shook his head and the group went through.

“We’re here!” Lux announced.

They were greeted as usual.

“Welcome back brother!”

“Hey Cross!”

“Heya kid!”

Lux snickered as Ink swooped in and snatched her away from Dream, with Error coming right after him and swinging them both up away with strings.

“Hey!” Dream and Cross began to chase the couple with their child, with everyone else cheering the other three on, but after pursuing them for a while they eventually gave up. “Okay fine! You guys win, again… ”

“Whee!” Lux cried as she was swiftly dropped off in Cross’ arms. “Another victory!”

Ink and Error both laughed as Dream and Cross rolled their eyes.

Everyone settled down and sat down on the giant picnic blanket.

The sunlight dazzled down and illuminated everyone in a wonderfully beautiful golden light. The breeze was soft and the flowers swayed ever so gently.

After the picnic lunch, they planned for the next picnic and split up again.

The family travelled to another AU, and laid down on top of a grassy hill, cloud gazing.

Lux closed her eyes.

She was happy.


	37. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending.

Thank you so much for your support! This has been such endearing experience and I hope you all enjoyed my little work!

I am going to post a speedpaint video coloring and finishing this piece on July 15th! See you soon!

\- Glizi Sweet

Update: Thank you for your patience! Life has gotten in the way and I have to delay the video. I'll post it when I can though. Thank you!


End file.
